The tale of the two Brothers
by dragon of the stars
Summary: The two brothers. Who have never known love or kindness in this world. Set off on two different journey that will shape the wizarding world forever and ultimately their fates and those around them.
1. Prologue

The once proud castle of Hogwarts lay in ruins as the fighting of both armies continued. Blood hung on the air heavily and the screams and moans of the dying still rung out upon the ruins. The rain grew heavier as if weeping for the blood shed here. In the sky unaffected by the rain were two men. One had jet black hair and emerald green eyes that glowed behind his round glasses. He wears a white undershirt beneath his black tattered cloak which was opened and held together by three x-shaped marks. He also wore dark pants and in his hand was a staff as long as his body. The other had brown hair wrapped into a pony tail and has black sclera and blue iris. Upon his faced bore a masked that looked like a menacing skull that completely covered his face and was protruding a horn. He wear a white robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with black lining which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends. He also wore white pants and shoes as well. In his hand was a staff as long a his body as well and marked with engravings.

"You look pathetic brother." The man and black said to brother the man in white.

"Harry stop this at once you not well let me help you." The man in said desperately.

"Not well. Can't you see I'm doing this world a favor? Wizards and Witches were meant to rule. Not this muggle filth, half-breed mongrels and mud-bloods. The wizarding world is weak and powerless. I will make it strong. I will purge the muggles, half-breeds and mud-bloods from this Earth and the Purebloods can finally take their rightful place on top…our place on top John" Harry said as he extend his hand. "Join me."

"Harry look down at the battle field." John says looking at the ground where Hogwarts once stood. Below flashes of light litter the ground as well as unmoving figures. "Half bloods, muggle born and pure bloods alike are dead and killing each other. You started a war! Do you know how much magical blood is being spilt because of you! Your ideas are what making the wizarding world weak. It people like you! That brings destruction with them and Hate and WAR AND DEATH! I have no choice I will PURGE you from this world and those like you or die trying for I can't live in a world like this. Harry…DIIIIE!"

John and Harry charged each other staffs raised for attack. Beginning their final battle.


	2. Chapter 1

**This story was based off the Santi Darklord Potter pt 1. Please review and enjoy the chap. The next will be up shortly.**

**Dursley Residence, #4 Privet Drive**

The two boys sat alone in the darkness in the cupboard. Harry felt something crawling along his arm, but he ignored it. In their cupboard under the stairs, Harry was used to spiders and things crawling all over him. He discovered at an early age that if he didn't try to hurt them, they wouldn't try to hurt him.

For as long as two boys could remember, they lived with his relatives. John refused to call his aunt, uncle, and cousin his family. Harry refused to call them people. They boys had seen how the other children's parents at school would smile and hug them when they were picked up. Their relatives would never hug him, unless someone important was watching, and they certainly would never smile at him.

At first, the Dursleys' treatment of them caused the two boys to break down and cry and they usually comfort each other. When they were younger, he used to wonder why he was unloved.

When he was five, Harry was finally given an answer to many of his questions. His aunt and uncle had drunk too much brandy at a Christmas party and slurred out how he was a freak and how freaks didn't deserve presents. When Vernon had finished hitting his frail body and thrown him into the cupboard, Vernon decided to tell the story about how a drunk James Potter had gotten himself and his wife killed in a car crash.

Over the next several years, John and Harry slowly adjusted to the fact that the Dursleys hated him. Whenever Harry would get caught glaring hatefully at any one of his relatives, Vernon would always find out and decide that Harry needed to be 'taught a lesson' which his brother also got. Retribution against their cousin Dudley was always impossible. Dudley was much bigger and never without the rest of his friends, who quickly became fond of Dudley's favorite game, hunting the freaks. So they did the only thing they could, buried the hatred, anger, and resentment behind a mask of polite behavior.

There was one thing that the boys couldn't control though, the fact that strange things always seemed to happen around them. When Harry was five, his aunt had decreed that he needed a haircut. She had proceeded to shave his entire head, except for a small patch to cover the lightening bolt shaped scar he had received in the car crash that killed his parents. Harry knew that the next day at school he would be made fun of more than he already was, but miraculously, his hair grew back over night. Another one was when Dudley and his friends were chasing John behind the school. John one of the fastest kids in school. Hoping to make it home John closed his eyes and with pop he opened them just in time to run straight into the glass of Vernon new car breaking it.

As he got older, more strange things happened and the brothers were always blamed. When his teacher's hair turned blue, guess who was blamed. When Vernon's brand new car popped all four tires immediately after Harry yelled at Dudley to stop punching him while John punched Dudley, guess who was blamed.

The boys always hated it when these strange things happened, he told his relatives that he couldn't be responsible, but his uncle would always just turn red and scream that he would 'beat 'it' out of them'. John was just as clueless as Harry about what 'it' his uncle tried to beat out, but it never worked anyway.

Harry was currently recovering in the cupboard under the stairs. He had been locked in his cupboard for the last three days and he was tired, thirsty, and hungry. Harry was being punished because he had spoken to a boa constrictor at the zoo and soon afterwards the glass disappeared, releasing the snake right when his cousin and his friend were looking at it. John sat along side him for not being their. Vernon punished him for thinking he had something to do with it.

Soon they heard the heavy foot steps of uncle Vernon and the key turning in the lock of the cupboard. John pushed it opened and closed his eyes to light.

"Get out boy." Vernon yelled to Harry as he pulled him by the hair of his head making him yell. "Now both of you little worms are to go to the park and play with Dudley and his friend. Since they have begun to ask questions about you both."

'Another new hell.' John thought as he and Harry proceed out of the door and walked the short distance to the park. As they neared the park they soon spotted Dudley and his friends pinning one kid down and taking turn hitting him. Soon the one Dudley friends spotted the two boys.

"Yo Dudley the freaks are here." Said Jacob Oats as he dropped the small kid to the ground and stepped over him.

Dudley smiled as began snickering like the oaf is he is. John not wasting anytime grabbed Harry's arm and ran in the opposite direction from Dudley. After cutting through back alleys, yards, and doubling back a few times, the boys managed to lose their pursuers and each other. Harry was found by one of Dudley friends and was beaten until a group of adults came by and the boy fled leaving Harry. Harry soon got up and moved slowly into the forest area of the park and found a clearing that would hide him well. John on the other hand managed to find a hiding place not far from where Harry was to catch his breath. He was in no condition for another fight he possibly had a broken nose and hand for beating the crap out of Dudley and his gang. Soon after his breathing even out and he began his search for his brother and soon found him in the clearing. Harry had a black eye, many bruises and what John could tell a broken nose. John stood over his brother protectively ready for a fight if Dudley and his friends came for another round.

'Nobody is going to hurt Harry…nobody.' John said as squatted down and watched over his brother.

It wasn't often that Tonks went to the park but enjoyed it a lot. She wore tight jeans and her dark Weird Sister's concert shirt. Her summer school work was over and now it was time to enjoy her self. As she walked along she noticed a boy duck beneath the bushes. Curiosity getting the best her she went over to investigate. She saw a boy with shaggy, brown hair and dark eyes and with a lighting shape scar over his right eye. He watched over a boy that is obviously injured. This boy has jet black hair, round glasses.

"Is something wrong?" Tonks asked. The brown haired boy jumped to his feet and tackled her to the ground rage in his eyes.

"Who are you…what do you want?" John asked the pink haired girl his fist ready to strike.

"I just came to help." Tonks said fearing the boy.

Soon Harry began to groan in his sleep and John rose from off of her .

"Where is your house?" John asked.

"It's not far from here, but he seriously hurt…" Tonks stopped as he carefully picked up the boy and slowly put him over his shoulder making scream a little.

"Fucking bastards. Now I can add a broken rib to the list." John muttered. "Sorry for tackling you…"

"I'm Tonks." Tonks she said looking at the boy and his brother clearly now. She gasped. "You're John Riddle and he's Harry Potter."

"How do you know us?" John asked turning to towards her. "I haven't told you my name yet."

"It your scars…" She stopped when a voice ranged out through the air.

"Nympadora. Nymphadora where are you?" A voice called out.

"I'm over here mum." Tonks called out waving towards her. Soon an older version of Tonks appeared standing a few inches taller than her daughter.

"Ma'am please…my brother needs help." John said as came close to him.

"Don't worry we don't live far from here." said as she led him to their house.

**The Tonks residence**

John sat Harry down in the up stair bed room and sat down watching his brother as the anger inside of him began to swell like an inferno. He didn't know how long he sat there holding back his rage. He didn't notice the sun setting, the hot food now gone cold or the blanket that suddenly appeared around his shoulders or his brother body.

By the time his quelled his anger he noticed the darkness outside. He knew there was going to be hell to pay with Vernon. But John didn't care he'd kicked Vernon arse if it came down to it. Nobody would hurt Harry if he could help it.


End file.
